Hearts of Paper
by orangepencils
Summary: Set before the movie. Way before. Sweet moment between Fujimoto and Granmammare before the kids were even thought of.


**Hearts of Paper**

**This story would not leave me alone. I was trying to take a nap, but then it just came to me as a drawing. Since I can't draw all that well, it transformed itself as a flip book and finally, after not being able to shut off the idea, I took a piece of paper and wrote it.**

**Set before the movie. Way before the movie. Fujimoto and Granmammare oriented because Fujimoto is too awesome and the relationship between the two is brilliant.**

**224**

Hearts of Paper

He had been looking for a specific elixir recipe when he had found the old plasticized pink paper. At first, the sea wizard had questioned the identity of the paper, but when he examined it closer, the memory struck him hard and he couldn't help but smile nostalgically.

--

Fujimoto was sitting by the water on the pier. His long legs were swinging in the air and he was trying to tie a paper heart to a fishing rod. Even though it was the middle of February, he didn't feel so cold. Some might think that he was completely mental for doing what he was doing, but those who fully knew why he was doing this would find him sweet and thoughtful.

His father, who had been raised on a far off land called Europe, had observed the tradition of St-Valentine's Day and the man had told his then young son of the practice. At first, Fujimoto had found the custom completely useless and stupid, but now that he had set his eyes on the water goddess, he found the Valentine's Day maybe wasn't so stupid.

That was why he was sitting on the pier with a plasticized pink paper heart that was dangling from the fishing rod. The wind blew through his shoulder length hair and he threw the line in the water. He just hoped that Granmammare would be close enough to sense his presence.

He was deep in thought when he felt a small tug on his line. Fujimoto was about to pull the line back in, thinking that perhaps a fish had "taken the bait", when he distinguished her beautiful red flowing hair. He remained motionless and waited for her to peek up from the underwater world.

Granmammare partially came out of the water with an amused smile gracing her full red lips. She held the paper heart above the water with one hand to show her suitor that she had received his message of love.

They starred at each other for a moment before laughing at the silliness of the situation.

"How very sweet of you Fujimoto." She told him raising herself to be at his level.

"I thought it would amuse you." He replied with a kind smiled. Granmammare got closer to him and before he even knew what was happening, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She graciously fell back into the water and watched as Fujimoto became red in the face. It had been his very first kiss he had ever received from a woman and the sensation certainly pleased him.

"I'll keep your present safe with me, but now I must be going." With a saddened expression, Fujimoto watched her go. He knew that she was a goddess and that she had a duty to respect, but he would have liked to have her company for a while longer.

"I'll be back in a few weeks." She told him to cheer him up. She blew him a kiss from where she was and he smiled in return.

--

Fujimoto turned the paper heart over and noticed that Granmammare had written something behind it many years ago. He couldn't help but smile wider when he read it. He tucked the old plasticized pink paper heart safely away in his desk with his other mementos of their life together. He then headed for the deck of his ship where a certain red-head was waiting for him for a gallant rendezvous.

"_For days when we are apart, you'll always hold a place in my heart."_

**Owari**

**Yay, done! The other sentence that I had found for the message was "Hoping to add a little paper love to your day", but I didn't like it as much. I think this is absolute fluff, but I really like it. If any of you readers want to draw the scene, go ahead, just link me to the final work so I can see it ahaha.**

**That being said let me know what you thought.**

**Started writing, typing: September 25****th**** 2009 11:10 am and 11:53 am**

**Finished writing, typing: September 25****th**** 2009**

**OP**


End file.
